Storm Clouds
by j-nxed
Summary: Raindrops among friends is a natural occurence. One-shot.


Storm Clouds

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not claim ownership of any of the characters within this story. I do, however, hold the rights to this story. :]

a/n: Keep in mind, this does not directly follow the main storyline. Therefore, this is only a slight AU.

ALSO, much thanks to my beta, **Shattered Apocalypse**, for doing such a wonderful job of catching my mistakes. She's awesome. (:

Either way, please enjoy!

—&—

_Theirs was a relationship of simplicity. However, despite the simplicity their connection seemed to exude, there was a sense of commitment that went far beyond what people saw on the surface._

_Often times, she was told it was in her best interest to pack her things and leave. Other comments would include statements about her better half, of how he was 'not good enough' for her or how he seemed to mistreat her so cruelly. When she was told such nonsense, a serene smile would grace her lips and she'd merely shake her head and tell them, "It's nothing like that. Not like that at all." Of course, the commentators would merely look at her in pity and walk away, disappointed their advice was not being taken into consideration._

_Other arguments included purposeful points of how he was an ex-criminal and didn't deserve the consideration or kindness from the lone-former apprentice of the Godaime; however, that didn't stop her from casting aside their ridiculous notions. Who were they to dictate who she could love?_

_Nevertheless, despite all the opposition she received, Sakura stayed true to the man who had captured her heart long ago._

—&—

Thunder rumbled overhead, threatening to unleash the awaiting torrent residing within the clouds.

Standing at her post atop the inn's roof, Sakura shifted her gaze to the darkening sky.

_Perfect_. She would be drenched within a matter of minutes if the weather proved to take a turn for the worse. Grabbing her pack, she rummaged for her poncho to gain slight protection from the oncoming storm. Her search was in vain; she had forgotten all materials necessary for protection against wet weather at her apartment.

Huffing, her breath burst forth to dissipate in the air in a thin, heated cloud. At such a sight, the kunoichi grumbled. Of course, with such a horrid storm approaching, the temperature was bound to drop a notch or two.

Rolling her eyes at her impudence, she leaned back against the door that led inside. Thoughts of a warm bed tempted her to abandon her station, but with the probability of an enemy-nin attacking their charge (though, honestly, the possibility was rather low)… She knew she couldn't place such risk on her teammates and their mission.

Another bout of thunder could be heard as she grabbed at her arms and rubbed at each limb to garner some warmth. As more grumbling from the seemingly angry sky occurred, the first drops of the night's rain could be felt. Cool against her heated skin, she hissed in response, huddling further beneath the slight covering.

Sweeping her gaze to take in her surroundings yet again, Sakura's inspection ended above her on the awning that guarded the top of the roof's door. Rather pathetic under her scrutiny, the shelter did its duty poorly. Thin strips of wood — which appeared to be rotting — evenly spaced centimeters apart was her only shield from the rain. With each passing second, the amount of rainfall increased and with the increase in amount, the more Sakura came to becoming completely soaked.

Sakura hugged herself to keep warm, and to get her mind off of the cold, wet environment, went over their mission.

The mission they had been given earlier that day was easy enough: escort a slip of a man to a neighboring country, for he feared the theft of his precious wares. In actuality, the man was in little danger, for his prized possessions were nothing but a personal collection of first (and _only_) edition masks he himself had created. Each was different and had its own unique personality painted upon its face; however, the poor man's disillusioned thoughts of their value was far misconstrued. He was the only person to ever see each mask, for he created them and never allowed another to see them for reasons unknown.

Nevertheless, the man had money and it was a simple enough mission for the team to partake in — especially for Sasuke.

As Sakura's mind continued to wander, her focus shifted from the mission to that of her broody teammate.

Even when all hope was lost a few years ago, when he was considered a missing-nin, she did not allow doubt to linger within her. Unable to simply throw away the adoration she harbored for the Uchiha, Sakura kept her feelings locked away, hoping she and Naruto would be able to rescue Sasuke from his downward spiral.

In the end, after completing his quest for retribution and returning, the two — Naruto and Sai, of all people — managed to salvage the remaining humanity within the ex-Konoha nin.

Naruto kept Sasuke afloat by distracting him with his rambunctious behavior and bridging the gap between him and former friends. Sai's position in the entire process was to keep him away from trouble — which Naruto seemed to have a knack for creating — and become an acknowledged team member and friend.

Sakura was left outside of the male trio.

Seemingly from afar, she watched the boys complain to one another, insult each other, fight amongst themselves. Every single time, she yearned to join their playful battles, to hear the same words directed at her. No matter how cruel their words, no matter how unfriendly they appeared on the surface, the fact that they responded to each other like that — responded to each other _at all_ — the cold, hard fact remained: they cared enough about each other to warrant a response.

Spiteful words could hurt her feelings, but the silence broke her heart.

It always felt like there was an extra pressure on her chest when they were around, when Sasuke didn't even acknowledge her presence like before. She masked her sorrow; bit back the tears that pricked at her eyes every time she saw him — every time she saw his _back_, because it was like he kept leaving her over and over again.

She couldn't take it, she just couldn't.

Instead, she would smile; a smile that spoke for itself. It was a smile that said everything; everything except "_I'm happy._" And with that alone, Sakura did all she could to contribute to the Uchiha's rehabilitation back into society.

More often than not, her 'help' was deemed pointless by the handsome nin. Despite her efforts to continue and strengthen their friendship, he cast her aside. Baffled by his attitude, Sakura's attempts ceased when she figured all would be in vain.

Dissatisfied with holding little significance in the Uchiha's life, Sakura soon stopped greeting the unsociable man. When addressing him — which was only when _absolutely_ necessary — she would simply call him "Sasuke", without the honorific she previously used specifically for him. Fed up with being the odd woman out, Sakura kept to herself when around him, or — if they weren't following after him like lost pups — she stuck with Sai or Naruto when the group decided on a night out.

Her reason for such caution was from fear that the past would repeat itself.

Although, if he desired to not have any type of connection with her… Then, so be it.

Of course, getting used to the idea of such a new commitment would take time.

Also, there were her feelings to consider. Simply abandoning them would not do; after all, she had remained infatuated with Sasuke since his departure from Konoha all those years ago. Forgetting him was not an option, especially when her childish crush had developed into full-blown, one-sided love.

When he was gone, off to exact revenge against his brother, she remained, waiting for him to come home. Throughout the years of patiently lingering behind, Sakura endured with the notion that when he did come back, she would welcome him into her arms and fulfill the promise she had made to him before he started his quest.

Foolishly, she clung to that thought and allowed her devotion for the boy to blossom. Despite her yearning, when Sasuke finally returned to Konoha, it was not as she imagined. Instead of remembering her tender words of her love of him, he seemed to have simply forgotten. Just as their first meeting, back when they were fifteen, he briefly took notice of her and carried on.

So absorbed in memories, Sakura just realized that she was now completely wet from head to toe. Sniffling, her own salty drops slipped passed her closed eyes to mingle with those descending from the sky. Lost in those plaguing thoughts, Sakura lowered her head in shame of the effect he still had over her and her fragile heart. She was unsure if it was the cool air and her current, sopping wet state that caused it, but a shiver ran through her body and clenched painfully at her chest.

Lifting her hand to swipe at the bothersome tears, she paused in her movement to gaze at the sky. Thunder rumbled as lightning split the sky with a resonating crack. The rain, uninhibited by the noisy argument between the two, drenched the silent village with its continuous onslaught of heavy drops.

It was strange, really.

The weather mirrored the disorder stirring within her.

Stepping away from her feeble protection from the dismal weather, Sakura permitted a grin to grace her lips. Her tears, intermingling with the rain, were barely detectable as she lifted her palms to the storm above her, as if to catch each droplet. Spinning slightly, Sakura shut her vision of it all and continued circling. Smile still in place, she allowed herself to keep her current worries at bay and enjoy the feel of the rain upon her skin.

After all, she could use a little sympathy — no matter the form she received it in.

—&—

Turning the handle to his door, Naruto created a slight crack of space, just enough for him to slip through into the hallway. Shutting it quietly behind him, he took extra care to avoid any creaking boards beneath his feet as he made his way to his best friend's room.

The reason for his sneaking was a simple one: his visit to Sasuke's current habitation was a surprise. He didn't want the Uchiha to be aware of his intentions. Although, his intended purpose for seeking out his fellow teammate was one in which the Uchiha might not readily agree to.

Adjusting his hold on the plastic parcel in his left hand, he thought on the past few weeks and the idiocy of both Sakura and Sasuke.

Ever since the return of his vengeful rival, Naruto noticed a decline of their interactions together. He may have been known as an idiot, but he knew how to observe when completely necessary. Clinging to Sasuke and (though he detested admitting it) Sai when the group gathered together for an outing, the blonde became concerned with his female teammate's obvious discomfort. This was most curious and odd, for he and Sai were well aware of the rosette's feelings towards the remaining male on their team.

More often than not, he had seen Sakura attempt to strike up a conversation with Sasuke, but only end up failing when the jerk decided to cut it short. Her other tries had proven useless as well.

Fed up with the bastard's attitude toward his beloved Sakura-chan, Naruto (with Sai's help) decided to push the Uchiha into action. His rudeness towards Sakura had gone on for too long.

Nearing his destination, the blonde nin rapped on the door to Sasuke's room. Not bothering to wait for an invitation, Naruto burst through and made sure to hide the prop to his and Sai's plan behind his back.

Upon entering the room, Naruto was aware of two things. First, the door loudly struck the wall behind him, and he hastily reached for the knob to shut the horrifying sight away from his traumatized eyes. Second, was said sight: standing with droplets of water traversing down his back was Sasuke in mid-turn, glancing at his idiotic friend with a raised brow. Not bothering to question the blonde's presence, the Uchiha lowered himself to reach for his forgotten towel.

Finally managing to grab a hold of the knob and slam the door closed, Naruto braced himself against the wall and immediately shielded his eyes with his forearm. For once, Naruto was at a loss for words and simply squirmed, all the while uttering unintelligible sounds.

As Sasuke leaned down to situate the towel at his hips, his best friend (girlishly) squealed in surprise and twisted to face the wall to ease the unintentional, sickening peek from his mind. However, deep down, the blonde knew that the image of Sasuke bending over, bare ass in full view, to grab the towel at his feet would be forever etched into his memory. He cursed his impatient curiosity to check to see if his friend was finished (_why was it taking him such a long time to grab his towel anyway?_). Not bothering to glance over his shoulder, Naruto cleared his throat. "Uhm, are you…?"

That well-used smirk slipped onto the Uchiha's lips as he restrained himself from laughing at his friend's reaction. What better way to harass the obtrusive blonde than act nonchalantly in such a situation? Peering at Naruto through thick bangs, Sasuke simply shook his head and answered Naruto's half-asked question with his own. "Dobe. What are you doing here?"

Chancing a peek, Naruto exhaled in relief at the placement of Sasuke's towel, which was thankfully no longer on the floor. Carefully keeping the parcel set behind his back, Naruto cheekily grinned at his best friend. "Teme! You need to let people know if you're fucking naked before they come into your room!" Losing his smile, Naruto's lips set into a grim line. "That was… I just… I don't… Why didn't you just say anything, Sasuke!"

Brow poised, Sasuke put his back to his friend and simply shrugged. "It's your own fault."

"_Never_ again."

"Tch."

Stepping further into the room, Naruto settled onto the edge of the bed and faced the door, his own way of 'politely' letting Sasuke finish dressing. Nevertheless, without waiting for his friend's prodding — he was sure Sasuke was aware of an ulterior motive of sorts — Naruto continued on with their conversation.

"Ne, Teme…" Before Naruto could switch the focus of the conversation to his concern with Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, a rough bout of thunder interrupted the jinchuuriki.

An additional idea sprung to life in the blonde's mind as he quickly thought through the minute details.

Toying with the small package in his lap, Naruto glanced towards his friend over his shoulder. "Woah, that sounds like some bad thunder. I wonder how hard the rain is falling…" Shifting his blue eyes from the now-dressed Sasuke to the bed beneath him, Naruto maintained his somber expression as he persisted. "I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing on the roof, all by herself in this storm…"

Sasuke stiffened. Biting back a retort, he situated himself on the opposite side of the bed. "What of it?"

Scowling at Sasuke's comment, the blonde looked once more to the bundle in his lap. "You're not worried over the fact that she could get sick? That something could happen to her? That she could get struck by lightning or something?"

Silence was his only answer as the seconds ticked away.

Standing up, Naruto gripped the package tightly in his fist. "You know something, Sasuke? Sakura-chan has tried her hardest to help you just as much as Sai and I have…maybe even _more_ than we have." Not waiting for a reply — he knew he would receive none — Naruto took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his rising anger. "All you do is push her away. You don't have to be such an asshole, Teme.

"You know just as well as I do how she feels about you. Think about how much you're hurting her—" Shifting his gaze towards the floor, Naruto clenched his fists and curbed the urge to punch the Uchiha.

Turning to look at his friend's back, he set the plastic 'prop' on the bed lightly, so as not to draw attention to it. Stepping away from Sasuke, Naruto glared at his comrade's back. "I would give that to her myself if I could, but I've got to watch the hallway. Sai would take my place, but sometimes I just don't trust that guy. There's no telling what he'd do if we left him alone with that dumbass we have to watch."

Grasping the handle of the door, he paused and released a sigh of frustration. "Knowing her, she didn't prepare for the storm. Just give it to her for me, will you?" With that, the blonde exited the room to prepare himself for guard duty.

At the sound of the door closing shut, followed by the bumbling footsteps Naruto always seemed to make, Sasuke twisted around and looked down at his bed.

His eyes widened. Just a few inches from him was a green umbrella, tiny in size, but just enough to shield a person — or two — from an onslaught of rain. As if to remind him of the ongoing storm outside, lightning crackled outside of his window and momentarily lit up the dim room.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke stood up and grabbed the umbrella begrudgingly. After all, as true as Naruto had been about his treatment of Sakura, Sasuke had his reasons.

Tsk-ing to himself with a near-silent grumble, he stepped into the dark hallway. How ironic that he, the one with the ever-present metaphorical thundercloud following him around, would be the one to shield her, the bright, spring day of their group, from the rain. Smirk in place at the mockery of it all, Sasuke made his way towards the stairs leading to the roof.

Silent as any well-seasoned ninja should be, he took each step with care so as not to disturb the calmness of the hallway. Appearing to go at a leisurely pace, the closer he came to the door, the more his smirk lessened.

—&—

Basking in the cool sensation of water on her skin did little to distract her for long.

After a few failed attempts at twirling on her toes — only to end up slipping and mildly injuring her elbow and bruising a knee — Sakura's mood reverted back to bitter contemplation.

As her change in mood occurred, the serenity of the storm waned.

Her tears started to fall yet again.

Seeking sustenance from the booming thunder overhead and hissing lightning, Sakura released a broken laugh as she fought the hiccups shaking her. Honestly... The sway that man had over her heart was absurd. What was even more ridiculous was the lack of resistance she put up.

Still, no one had ever said being in love with a revenge-obsessed shinobi was easy...

Her shoulders shook as she ceased to fight with her tears. Giving into the urge to simply sob, the rosette hugged at her sides again and nearly fell to her knees from the overwhelming shivers that wracked her frame.

As if it were her own fury and agony, the storm worsened by unleashing a heavier torrent of rain to shower over her.

At that moment, Sasuke quietly slipped onto the roof.

He was careful as he crept through the slight opening he made, for he was expecting Sakura to be leaning against the door. However, his consideration was unnecessary.

Glancing about for his female teammate, he found her not even ten feet away from him. Standing seemed to take a great toll on her as she bent forward. Thinking she was hurt, he rushed towards her.

With her back to the door, Sakura was unaware of his presence. She was too caught up with the resentment clawing its way to her heart.

Before he could reach her, another flash of electricity split the sky and silenced the ever booming clouds. He heard the beginning of a muffled whimper, only for the remainder to be swallowed by a bout of thunder.

At the perplexing noise, he faltered in his progression towards the kunoichi. With his brief pause, he skid to a halt and nearly toppled onto her. As he attempted to stop, he struggled to maintain his footing on the wet surface.

Hearing the ongoing battle behind her, Sakura gasped in surprise and turned to see what fight she was missing out on. However, upon the realization that it was the one male on her team she was crying over made her freeze.

Gradually, she relaxed — visibly, at least.

Averting her gaze towards her feet, she voiced the one thought that engrossed her mind upon seeing him: "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hearing the accusation in her question, Sasuke tightened his hold on the umbrella intended for her. Eyes squinting from minor irritation, Sasuke lessened the space between the two by holding out the umbrella.

As the umbrella entered her line of sight, Sakura glanced up from shock at this uncharacteristic show of concern. Catching his cool, obsidian gaze with those bright, green eyes of hers, she slowly grasped the plastic bundle and tugged gently at it.

With their eyes locked, Sasuke was the first to liberate himself from their intense stare-down. The emotion shifting below those shimmering emerald depths of hers ate away at his resolve to simply deliver the umbrella.

Taking note of the red rims beneath her lower lids, Sasuke's grip tensed on the link that held them together. Clenching his teeth, the dark-haired nin released his hold on the umbrella and took a step away from the pink-haired kunoichi. Some emotion he couldn't describe gripped at his insides painfully as he turned away from Sakura.

What could she have possibly done _this_ time?

Bewildered at his actions, Sakura couldn't help but call out his name. "Sasu-ke…?"

As he walked towards his only exit, the questioning plea in her voice made him stop.

"...Don't get sick."

That single line was the only solace he offered her.

... Was that really her answer?

Biting at her lip, thoughts of her failed attempts to appease the Uchiha sprung forth. To add insult to injury, she was forced to stare at his retreating form. _Again_.

At this sight, one memory rushed to the forefront of her thoughts and taunted her cruelly: his fleeing figure and her crying out for him to come back. Of course, her pleas were ignored and he disappeared for the next seven years.

Fury bubbled within her.

Her hand — still holding onto the umbrella before her — dropped limply to her side.

She _refused_ to have history repeat itself.

Aggravated with his response, a cynical smile uplifted her lips. If he hadn't said a word to her, just simply continued walking as if he didn't hear her… She would have embraced the idea of forgetting her feelings and forced herself to deal with being just his teammate.

_But no_. The bastard just had to go out of his way and 'warn' her about the probability of her fetching an illness.

Funny, really, that the medic would be cautioned about getting sick.

Biting back a curse, she dropped the umbrella and took satisfaction in seeing it skitter away from her as if frightened of her growing vehemence.

At the sound of the odd noise, Sasuke half-turned to regard her with a blank stare.

With his attention on her and not abandoning her, Sakura curled her lip in a sneer as anger and hurt enveloped her — urging her to lash out at the ignorant male in front of her. "Why now?"

His detached, onyx gaze traversed about the slender figure of the woman before him, taking in her stance: the clenched fists, the tensely set shoulders, the firm positioning of her lean legs; her twisted features — which marred the serene beauty of her face; and the absolute fury that darkened those lush, green eyes. He stood stock still and kept his lips sealed.

Remaining silent, Sasuke averted his eyes to the front of him and his only path out of the trifling situation that was currently unfolding behind him.

As time slowly slipped by the couple, Sakura's resentment towards the Uchiha only heightened as he kept his thoughts to himself. Was it really that necessary to be quiet? Especially in their present argument — as one-sided as it appeared to be?

Unable to deal with the prolonged hush that befell the pair, Sakura emitted a rather unladylike growl of frustration.

_Time to put an end to all of this._

"After everything… I tried to be your friend, I tried to be your comrade, and yet… Nothing. I'm sick of trying to prove my worth to you!" Refusing to allow more tears to fall from her eyes, Sakura angrily swiped away at the gathering water. "I'm not that little girl that constantly needs protecting.

"I'm not going to continue and follow behind you."

Fed up with staring at his back, she turned and set hers to him. If he wasn't going to be a man and face her while she told him the truth of his actions, then she would be just as 'cowardly'.

Not bothering to wait around for him to reply — which in all likelihood, would _not_ happen — Sakura commenced her rant.

"Do you even remember what I told you seven years ago?" Sakura shifted her gaze to the sky as the rain momentarily paused with its bombardment. "How I felt about you, and that I would do… anything for you?"

Lifting her hands to wrap about her middle in slight comfort, the rosette allowed a saddened smile to tug at her lips. "It still stands," she attempted to keep the hope rising within her from coloring her tone. "But…" Pausing, she fought to restrain a hiccup from ruining her speech. "I need to know now. If not…"

Unable to finish her tirade, Sakura gripped at her shirt. If she completed that sentence... that would be it. However, the implication was left hanging drearily in the cool air, tormenting her. Gritting her teeth, she beat down the urge to scream.

The ball was on his side of the court now.

Body rigid with tension, the ever silent male shifted uncomfortably. That foreign emotion from before intensified; the clutch it held upon his insides tightened. The atmosphere surrounding the pair seemed heavier than before, weighed down by the last of her words.

Clenching the fists at his sides and gritting his teeth none too lightly, Sasuke bit back a curse. Deftly discomfited with the ongoing battle within him and Sakura's ultimatum, the Uchiha released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been withholding. _What to do..._

Attempting to weigh his options, while ignoring the intensity within his chest, proved harder than he'd thought.

Peering through damp bangs, he noticed the source of his steadily increasing troubles just mere inches from where he stood. The umbrella.

If only Naruto hadn't pestered him with such a menial task...

Lowering the upper-half of his lean frame to grasp the green nuisance, Sasuke chanced a quick glance towards the woman at his back. She was turned the other way, unable to see him.

Opportunity in mind, Sasuke returned to his full height and as silent as possible, he walked away.

However, with each step made in the opposite direction of the pinkette, the suffering ache within the Uchiha's chest only heightened.

—&—

The passing of time was inconceivable.

Seconds melded into minutes. Minutes blurred into what felt like hours. Nevertheless, the possibility that Sakura was merely exaggerating with her thought process of how fast — or slow — time whisked by her, was relatively high.

Eventually, Sakura would have to face her fears.

Eventually, she would have to turn around.

_Eventually..._

While each second or minute ticked away, the remaining silence after her long-winded diatribe tore at her insides. The pull and push of her churning stomach challenged her ability to remain standing. Her heart throbbed almost painfully as it beat at an increasingly fast-pace.

There was only so much of this overbearing atmosphere — that choked her with each intake of breath — that she could take.

Wrestling with the hankering impulse to just wail out her rage, Sakura released her tense grip on her shirt.

Inhaling deeply, she firmly shut her eyes and turned on her heel. With as much courage as she could muster, the kunoichi slowly opened those virescent orbs to peer at the area that was previously behind her.

To see if the man her heart achingly beat for was still there.

Her eyes swiveled erratically, back and forth to ensure her scrutiny was not fruitless.

_Left..._

_...Right_.

Uchiha Sasuke was not within sight.

As if under a paralyzing genjutsu, Sakura was incapable of movement. The bright, verdant that colored her eyes dimmed as realization struck her, rooting her to the spot. Crestfallen, her entire body grew limp as the former hope that alighted her face, vanished. Masking her pain with a rather blank veneer, the only notable indication of her internal plight was visible within her dejected stare aimed at her feet.

All too quickly, the telltale prickle of tears could be felt biting at the back of her eyes. Unbidden, the gathering water at the edges of her lids' slipped.

That lone tear was her undoing.

Again, to keep in time with her weeping, the storm aggravatingly stirred from its temporary slumber. Thunder rumbled overhead, nearly shaking her weak frame as the saddened clouds shed tears at her expense.

The pitter-patter of each droplet fell about her, sympathizing with her fretful situation.

Even so, Sakura endeavored to fend off the oncoming onslaught of tears. She refused to cry anymore. She had done far too much crying, truth be told.

If she wanted to — gradually — relinquish her bothersome feelings for that damned Uchiha, she was off to a bad start.

Crying was no longer an option. Since all it would get her would be a continually grieving heart.

... At the very least, she could permit one last crying session. A tear jerking bout to end all other potential crying.

However, something was off. Some bothersome little detail that consumed her attention long enough to briefly put aside giving into her emotional release.

Sakura no longer felt the assailment of rain.

Baffled, the kunoichi tipped her head backwards just so, to assess the storm overhead. Instead of viewing clouds rumbling away with anger or getting water in her eyes to blur her vision, she beheld the color green.

Scrunching her nose in utter bewilderment, Sakura merely blinked.

Green._ Green_... Green? _Green!_

Recognition clicked within her as she recalled the compact umbrella Sasuke had begrudgingly held out to her. However, why was it presently above her — shielding her from the elements?

Apprehension tickled along the downward curve of her back, making her shiver in response.

Gulping — out of the sudden sensation of her stomach dropping — Sakura, at a rather leisurely pace, craned her neck to the left to peek over her shoulder. Vibrant, emerald irises clashed with an opposing inky, obsidian. Eyes widening just a fraction, out of surprise, Sakura hastily ducked away from his penetrating stare.

Why was Sasuke covering her from the rain?

All too aware of the single tear that produced a thin stream along her cheek, Sakura hurriedly swatted at the dampness. There was no reason he had to see her hurting. As if he hadn't seen enough already.

"You should worry more for your health." His smooth — unanticipated — voice sliced through her; cracking the timid shell she hid within, and enclosed her within one of gratified repose.

How odd, though. He was the one to end the silence between them.

... And he was still badgering her — the famed medic apprentice of the Godaime — about her lack of concern for her well-being.

Even so, the subtle display of unease for her carelessness was duly noted. The rarity of it, welcome and nearly comforting (mostly encouraged by his unexpectedly being there).

Still, he carried on with his indirect, oblivious consoling.

"Sakura." Her name tumbled forth from his lips, striking a chord within her. _Why did it have to sound so right?_

In spite of how fitting her name sounded coming from him, Sakura slowly felt as if her feet had slipped from beneath her. Noting the bizarre sensation, she fought to recall everything her body went through over the past few hours. First, her near-unnatural, irregularly quick heartbeat; then, her shortage of breath and ability to continue doing so without inhibition. Also, that constant agitating, swirling of her stomach.

Perhaps, she should have been more careful after all...

The loss of stability she experienced caused her to feel out of the loop. Almost as if she were descending to the depths of some bottomless ocean.

Drowning in her perception of a seemingly endless sea, Sakura endeavored to maintain her balance. Her head swam as she sunk further beneath the surface of this self-created expanse. All she was aware of was her steadily blackening sight and the high chance of her falling.

As her focus shifted towards the ground below, she feebly croaked out his name. _Just one last time_. "Sasuke-_kun_..."

—&—

At Sakura's sudden dive forward, the ever-stoic Uchiha fluidly extended his unoccupied arm to suspend her descent.

Safely leaning against his arm, unaware of their proximity — although, Sasuke was _entirely_ — the kunoichi protested blearily. Involuntarily, a slight tremor wracked her body briefly (probably caused by her current, ill state of health). He also heard a hushed hiss escape her lips at the unexpected warmth his body provided.

Content with the notion that he stopped her fall, the former avenger couldn't help but feel a tad smug that he was right to warn her — and that she was incidentally 'learning a lesson', too.

Nevertheless, her chilled skin perturbed him immensely.

Cradling her closer to his chest to supply heat, Sasuke couldn't stop the reflexive, sharp exhale of breath. Her icy, moist skin caused goosebumps to creep along his flesh.

Sakura standing in the rain and crisp winds for numerous hours had not helped her fend off the possibility of getting sick. In fact, her irresponsibility all but welcomed any virus to take claim over her.

Regardless, in order to prevent her from slipping into unconscious, the Uchiha was compelled to maintain conversation with the pink-haired female.

However, his choice of topic was not an overtly exhilarating one.

"Sakura, you've lost — and are losing — a massive amount of heat from your body by foolishly standing in the rain." Reiterating the facts she was mostly aware of, the Uchiha pressed on. "You need to remain awake. Now, you must turn and face me."

Issuing out directives and demanding she abide by them, the frail kunoichi rolled her eyes at the male's domineering attitude. She was unwell, and he _still_ ordered her around. Either way, Sakura had little choice in the matter.

Feebly, she pressed her weight against his chest and grasped at his proffered arm for further support. Having a slight hold on him, she turned and — gladly — leaned along the snug expanse of his chest. Unthinkingly, Sakura swept her nose along his neck, taking considerable delight at doing so, for he was rather warm — even after standing, braving the storm just as she did, albeit briefly.

Cringing as the cool tip of her nose glided across his pulse point, Sasuke abstained from shuddering at the feel. Adjusting his hold on the umbrella, he covered the two of them from the light fall of the rain. His other arm hesitantly rested against the small of her back, allusively hugging her to him.

Keeping his eyes focused on the green stretch of plastic above him — to avoid any likely eye contact from occurring — Sasuke quietly persisted with his minimal wisdom (more so nagging).

"Why didn't you try to stay dry?" His low tone of voice tickled at her ear.

She kept quiet; her head was pounding far too much for her to take notice of anything else he said.

"...Sakura. Getting ill on such an easy mission is careless, even for_ you_." Condescension clung to his every word like a parasite.

_That_, she heard.

In response, her feathers a touch ruffled, she huffed irritably. The sudden, liberated breath, was startlingly hot against his throat. Gruffly, she dolefully intoned, "I forgot my poncho... I wasn't expecting such a storm..."

Smirk gracing his lips, he momentarily glanced down at her — her manner of retorting indistinctly charming. "You can be forgetful like the dobe sometimes." As she swiftly shifted her eyes' focus to his face, he reverted his gaze towards the umbrella.

Scowling at his remark, Sakura none-too-gently punched his arm. At his sudden wince, she elated in having witnessed such an expression flicker across his handsome face. How dare he place her on Naruto's oafish level!

Dark, depthless eyes narrowed at her vindictive response. He tightened his hold about her middle, tugging her closer.

"You shouldn't waste your strength. Just... rest for now."

Vivid virescent gleamed in triumph at the Uchiha's minor defeat.

Under her trivial scrutiny, Sasuke renounced his glare from the umbrella. Again, blackened — with flecks of a nearly imperceptible cobalt, she noticed — irises encountered radiant emerald.

As he kept eye contact with her, Sakura boldly — despite the anxiety coursing through her veins and her arms trembling from the cold — raised her gloved hands to lightly set them on his cheeks. Maintaining her hold, the kunoichi was rather amazed he permitted such an action (or didn't simply move away).

The pinkette shook her head to clear away any remaining grogginess, urging herself to sustain her focus on him. Slightly aching from her almost-swoon, her head felt thick; however, with the Uchiha's contributed body heat, Sakura felt the throbbing ease away. Given time, her beginning illness would progressively fade.

As for the attentive male assisting with her standing, he seemed lost in thought.

In retrospect, Sasuke was fending off oncoming impulses.

Her hesitant, albeit dauntless gesture prompted Sasuke to fist his hand within the damp material of her shirt. Lessening their distance, she relied on him for full support as he all but yanked her against his front.

Dumbstruck at his heave, Sakura's face took on a bemused expression.

Still moderately weak, the pink-haired woman uncoiled along the length of him, relishing in the feel of him against her warming body — what did she have to lose anyway?

Almost inaudibly, he uttered her name again. "_Sakura._.."

The inflection of every syllable echoed throughout her being, almost as if he were attempting to relay some underlying message. Widening just so, verdant eyes flitted about his face, searching — for what, she didn't know. The emotion heard from his speaking her name stunned her.

His manner of saying her name this time was completely different from before, somewhat desperate.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura moved her hands from his cheeks to rest at his shoulders — slyly slipping beneath his hakama. Skimming along the contours of his skin, the tips of her fingers danced about in inquisitive exploration. Still sensible enough to remain cautious, her eyes would occasionally dart to his face to check if she had gone too far in her inspection of him.

As her hands roved his figure, the Uchiha's control waned — not that he didn't savor each stroke and pleasing caress against his skin. Truth be told, Sakura's intimate proximity to him dulled that damned pang located within his chest. Unsure, but not completely, as to why, the dark-haired man lowered his head for further contemplation.

Mindful of his silence, Sakura put a halt to her study of him. She didn't want to test his patience.

Immersing herself within pestering thoughts, she ventured to analyze the peculiarity of Sasuke rather than his physicality.

One particular notion garnered her attention: the very fact that he was standing before her, holding her too him. What uncharacteristic behavior (even if it was to 'help' her fight off her sudden ill state).

Voicing her puzzlement, Sakura focused her gaze to the slim, but strong column of his throat — so as not to glimpse any negative, telling signs from his eyes. "Why... are you here, Sasuke...?"

The only indication she received of his hearing her was his typically hushed, single-syllable murmur: "Hn." Nevertheless, staying true to his odd, momentary mannerisms, even the stressing of his response was off.

It almost seemed as if the Uchiha was attempting to tip her off with a hint.

Skeptical as she was at that moment, Sakura mimicked his trademark eyebrow lift. "Sasuke?" Her persistence merged with his name.

Gritting his teeth in slight annoyance, he lifted his head and regarded the pinkette with a blank stare. However, the intensity she witnessed within his eyes belied his impassive mask.

As dark as a moonless night, those enigmatic depths spoke volumes to Sakura for once.

_Isn't it obvious?_ They seemed to say.

In an effort to further prove his unspoken point, his grip tightened just so — highlighting the closeness of their bodies. Again, Sasuke hid his face from view; this time, he set his forehead against her shoulder with his nose faintly pressing against the slender, upward-scale of her neck.

Comprehension of the situation suddenly struck Sakura. The continuous worry about her health (though rather inconspicuous and seemingly sarcastic), his remaining standing with her whilst clutching possessively and his outright nearness (the permitted touching, too).

Perhaps, just this once (in regards to Sasuke), Sakura was far too quick in surmising the facts of her predicament.

Angling her head to peek at her companion's dark hair, she slid a hand along his neck to rest at the crown of his head. A serene smile graced the kunoichi's lips as she eased his resting head from her shoulder. Once she caught the interest of his probing eyes, the former avenger diffidently ceased their visual link.

Stubborn as they both were, the pinkette abstained from an eye twitch and simply maneuvered her forehead to prop against his.

Sasuke's inky gaze avoided her verdant one. As if to persuade him to discontinue his obstinate evasion, Sakura's hands slid to either of his cheeks.

Tenderly, she spoke, so as not to (possibly) scare him off. "Sasuke-_kun_."

His suffix was present again. _That_ caught his attention.

The Uchiha, still submersed within his plaguing thoughts, fixed the pinkette in front of him with an inscrutable stare. Obsidian united with emerald, and again, Sasuke observed the circulation of emotion within Sakura's responsive eyes.

Clinging somewhat desperate to her lithe frame, the dark-haired nin felt the throbbing twinge within his chest retreat.

She seemed to help him in more ways than one; whether indirectly or directly. The pinkette seemed to fend off the darkness that besieged his soul; the sting located within his chest. She managed to stimulate long-forgotten emotions he didn't realize he still possessed.

Nonetheless, giving into her wouldn't be easy.

_Still..._

Snapping out of his reverie, the Uchiha felt surprising, petal-like skin against his lips. Eyes widening a fraction, he focused his sight on the young woman trembling — out of fear or cold, he wasn't sure — before him. She grasped at the opening of his hakama desperately, as if afraid he would disappear.

Easing into the kiss, he returned her embrace and leaned forward. Shutting his vision of her brilliantly pink hair, Sasuke enjoyed the feel of her supple lips to his.

After a moment of indulging in the light, physical pleasure, the pair parted to inhale.

Instantaneously bashful from her brash actions, Sakura ducked her head beneath his. Bemused, the not-so broody nin merely lay his head atop hers to reflect his present situation.

Never, for as long as he could restrain himself, Uchiha Sasuke would not let on just how much of an impact the woman encircled within his arms had on him.

—&—

"Naruto-kun... I-I don't think is a good idea..." Hopelessly, the socially awkward nin pulled at his comrade's jacket sleeve. True to his word, Naruto's present antics were not his brightest — then again, when _were_ they?

Sai, though meaning well with the entire plan he helped Naruto formulate (honestly, Sai had to talk Naruto out of more rash thoughts), preferred to stay in the background while his other two teammates settled their differences. Naruto, on the other hand, was adamant about checking in on Sakura and Sasuke.

The blonde gruffly tugged Sai along as the duo haphazardly climbed the stairs.

"Ne, Sai. We need to see if they're actually making any progress." The jinchuuriki wasn't very apt at encouraging the former Root member to come along willingly.

Perceptive as Naruto may be, his impulsive endeavors were best left alone — at least, with Sai uninvolved. After all, the blonde-nin seemed to forget his female teammate's violent tendencies. And Sai did not want to be held responsible, though he may have partially been, for whatever foul-up may have occurred between her and Sasuke.

However, just as Sai was about to begin his protests again, the two reached the top of the stairs.

With deft skill gained from years of training, Naruto peered through the slit left by the slightly ajar door. He froze.

The artist, concerned for the loudmouth's pause, tried to catch a glimpse of the scene exclusive to the blonde's eyes.

"Naruto-kun...?"

Satisfaction oozed from the jinchuuriki's expression as he turned towards Sai.

"We did it!" A smug grin widened the blonde-nin's lips.

Tension easing from his frame, Sai visibly relaxed at Naruto's words. Almost instantly, he reverted back to his usual tactless self.

Blank smile in place, the artist pivoted. "Okay, Dickless. Let's go!" Joyous that their plan worked out, Sai reinforced his grip on the blonde's arm and all-but dragged him down the stairs.

—&—

_Despite the previous years of anguish he persevered through, his return to the village he once sought to never come back to wasn't entirely fruitless._

_What he found waiting for him was entirely unexpected._

_The ties he had convinced himself were irreparable, were, surprisingly, intact. The dobe still cherished him as a brother; a bond he was fortunate enough to retain. Naruto helped him cross the bridge — the one he thought broken — that lay between him and his former friends. There was also a new member to their squad that managed to make his integration back into Konoha society somewhat easier (though, he was rather infuriating with his thoughtlessness)._

_However, there was the remaining female of their team who had stunned him the most._

_She remained persistent with her adoration for him. With such determination, the pink-haired kunoichi awakened something within him — emotions he thought long-buried._

_Thankful for her, she filled the emptiness within him as well as the once ever-present silences. Her insistent chatter soothed him, in a sense. The soft lulling of her voice, along with her playful way of physical affection._

_She kept him tied down, anchored to reality; she wouldn't let him go off again, off in his own dark misery._

_Aside from alleviating his former torment, he shared a substantial relationship with the pinkette. She was patient with his lack of conversation skills; she understood his actions-speak-louder way of displaying his own fondness for her._

_All in all, Sakura completed him. Him, the destroyer, and she, the creator._

_Uchiha Sasuke was content._

—&—

a/n: Let me know what you think! Click the review button and submit your thoughts; they'll be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
